Dreams of Rain
by Conformity
Summary: You know how it's always Yuki dying in fics? What if we swtiched it a little bit....To write more is to spoil it. Chapter 3 uploaded!
1. Part 1

Alrighty people, this is definitely OOC, especially Shuichi, and also it's kinda long.... Oh, right. I don't own Gravitation or any of their characters, they belong to oh holy god Maki Murakami -bows- Don't sue me for any reason, for I only got 5 bucks. And that's my lunch money! I need it. XD Ano, this is probably bad, since I have no writing skills, and I made this up so...yea So, try to enjoy the rest of the story! =^.^=  
  
~Dreams of Rain~  
Yuki's POV  
  
I woke up to the light of dawn breaking out. I was not in the mood to wake up because i spent the entire freakin night writing up the last couple of chapters in my book. Crap, I just remembered the idiot, he would be late to work and start a commotion, and then bring the house down to shreds. I had already gone with him all the way to Kyoto, way far from Tokyo to just keep him company when he was going to make a single here and have a huge concert here as they say. I grunted when I felt the unneeded invasion of cold air come in as I shifted the covers. I shuffled over to the bathroom to freshen up. I let my clothes slip of me as I turned on the tap. I slowly started to relaxed under the hot water. Sometimes I really just want to sleep for hours and hours, though that is utterly impossible since I'm living with that idiot. The thought of the idiot made me slightly angry and made me come out more soon. I turned off the tap with a sharp jerk and slammed the shower door behind me. I opened my walk-in closet to choose what to wear. This usually doesn't take me very long, for I don't really give a damn what I'm wearing, even when there is an occasion, so there was nothing else to stall with, the only thing left to do was wake up the moron. By the time I left my room, it was already 7 o' clock. Just as I thought, the idiot forgot to set up the alarm, and he's going to be late in 30 minutes. I sighed softly to myself as I walked towards his room wondering why I bother. Well, that's an easy question Yuki, my subconscious answers. You love him to death, love the very last bit of him, but he is still annoying. I sighed and told myself to shut up.  
  
  
Shuichi's POV  
  
I stirred as I felt myself being shook. I don't wanna wake up...but I know I'm going to be late. But still.... God, I hate it when I'm even half-awake 'cause I know then to wake up...but not if I can help it. "Hey, stupid, wake up. You're going to be late to work remember?" Work!! I forgot! I burst out of bed and ran over to my closet to change my clothes. "Work! Oh my god, why didn't I set the alarm?! OH...K is so going to kill me!" I heard Yuki sigh as he started out of the door. "Hey! Yuki, wait a sec" "What?" he barked. "Thanks for waking me up" I said with a smile. He can be so sweet sometimes. A lot of times he just lets me get late. But today we're starting to record a new single today. I can't believe he rembered. "Whatever" he said flatly as he closed the door. I couldn't help but giggle. He is so cute. I sighed knowing that I better get going unless I want a hole in my head when I get back.  
  
"La Li Ho!!" I cried out happily as I burst in the studio. "Shindo-san, I wish you weren't five minutes late everyday" stated Fujisaki prissily. "Gomen, it's just that I forgot the alarm again. And besides, it's just 5 minutes isn't it? It's not a big deal!" I replied. He did nothing but sigh and mumble an "alright" and continue with his keyboard. "Ne, Hiro, where are my lyrics? I put them here. I know it." Hiro blinked at me for a second before answering, "Eh, didn't you say you were going to work at home and bring it back today?" Shock swept over my body as I realized it. I LEFT IT AT HOME!!! "Oi! Shuichi!" That's the only thing I heard before I burst out of the door.  
  
Yuki's POV  
(After Shuichi came back and took the lyrics)  
  
That idiot... I really wonder why I still live with him. No, that's not the real question. The question is why I love him. Or think I do. I don't need this. He reminds me of Sensei too much. It pains how he's like him. Too much. Almost. Sensei never was really happy, never hade that zest for life. Only he has that. That hyper, singing, beautiful brat. Only him. But I don't deserve him. I'll hurt him, or he'll die because of me. He shouldn't stay near me anymore. He is the last person on Earth that deserves to die. I have to end this. Now.  
  
Shuichi's POV  
"YUUUUUUUKI!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm home!!!" I cried out as I came home. Man, it's good to get away from work. An eerie silence replied to me, in such a way I felt like a stranger to my own house. Something is not right. Even when Yuki is in a bad mood, he at least yells at me. I cautiously walked around the house looking for his hiding place. I slowly crept to the office, where he did his work. To my surprise, he wasn't there. This was bad, he wasn't in the entire house, but I still had that feeling that he was in the house. I opened the back door to the backyard. I heard a small squeaking sound. But it wasn't a mouse, because it had a rhythm....where was it? I moved to where the sound was coming from, which was hard because it was already a very small sound. Yuki was sitting there on one of those swings meant for yards. With orange roses nearby him, he looked so handsome. But this wasn't normal. "Yuki..." I started, meaning to say more, but finding I couldn't. "Sit down Shuichi" he said calmly, in a way that scared me. What was he thinking? I obeyed and sat down awkwardly next to him. "I want to talk to you", he said smoothly. Well that was obvious, tell it already…. "We've been living together for a long time now. I don't feel the reason why this should continue" he said. Fear flashed into me. He didn't, could he? "What do you mean?" I said shakily. "I don't understand". Frustration was showing in his face, but he gained his composure, and said quietly "It's end. It's over. We're Through. Get that?". I froze, my brain digesting what he just said. Over? Through? I don't understand. Then why did he kiss me? Why did I live with him. Why did I bother to learn about his past? I slowly started to shake, my emotions taking toll over my body. No, this isn't happening, it isn't! I looked at him, to see if this was some sort of sick joke. His eyes show no sign of this being any joke. They were cold, glaring right at me, supporting what he said. I can't argue with him. I can't. Water was streaming over my face now. I felt betrayed. I couldn't stay here. I can't. I ran out of there blinded by my own tears, to absolutely no direction, just away. Away from him. Why?! This isn't fair. This doesn't make any sense. What did I do? I collapsed on a tree somewhere. I don't know where I am. I don't care. I saw the world blur, then slowly blank out to nothingness. It's perfect like that. I want now to be part of it. Nothing.  
  
I moved around , recapping on what happened yesterday. Or what seems to be yesterday. What day was today anyway? Where was I? I opened my eyes, trying to focus them to my surroundings. I was on a large master bed placed by many windows. Nearby were keyboards, stereos, music magazines, and all sorts of musical instruments. Where was I? I heard the oak door creak open, and to my surprise, came in Sakuma-san. "Oh, Shuichi, you're awake" he said happily as he sat on the bed. "Ano, Sakuma-san, why am I at your house?" I asked, merely because I really know why I was here. He smiled as he answered. "Ne, when I was passing by on a walk, I saw you sleeping , so I took you here. Hey, why were you there anyway, aren't you supposed to be at home. It was like 9 o' clock or something". It was that late? Oh my. "Oh. Um….."I wasn't sure how to explain what happened with Yuki to him. Thinking of him started to make my eyes water. "Shuichi! Hey, what's wrong!" he said looking at me nervously. Then his expression turned serious. "Is it something with Yuki Eiri?" he asked dryly. I looked at him with shock, was it that easy to tell? I looked down at the covers, obviously figured out. He sighed and said softly "I don't know why you stay with him, he always makes you cry like this. That bastard". I looked at him with a question on my face, but answered "It's alright, I'm sort of used to it by now, but not like this". "Oh, gomen Sakuma-san, sorry to bother you like this, letting me stay at your house, and then blabber about my stupid problems. I feel fine, now." I said maybe a little too quickly. He smiled and said, "No, it's alright, come here anytime you want. Kumagorou is ok with it to!" he said as he shoved to cotton-candy colored bunny in my face. I smiled, as I too the stuffed animal and hugged it. "Well, if you really feel better, I think you should go to work, because K is getting a little mad. You guys didn't finish that new single of yours" he informed. "Ah! Work! Right. Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, K is so going to kill me!" I rushed as I jumped out of the bed and hurried to look for my bag which was lying on a chair nearby. "Thank you Sakuma-san for letting me stay here! Bye!" I said. He grinned and said, "You're welcome. Though it's not A big deal. It's just like a sleep-over, that's all!" then his expression changed. "Oh yea, please don't call me Sakuma-san. Just Ryuuichi. Ok?" he said softly as he leaned over and my lips made contact with his. My eyes widened while I just realized what just happened. Wh…what is going on?  
  
  
  
~Dreams of Rain p.2~  
  
Shuichi's POV  
  
I rushed to see Hiro after the call for lunch. "Hiro!!!" He turned at looked at me with a concerned look on his face. "Hey Shuichi, why weren't you here yesterday? We needed you" "Um, Hiro ,can we talk for a second?". His expression looked more worried now, but nodded. After I explained everything with Yuki and Ryuuichi, his expression was in pure shock. "Ne, Hiro, what do I do? I can't think of anything. My life is in a huge mess" I asked. Hiro always had wonderful advice. I hoped he would have some now. His mind looked deep in thought, so I waited for him to reply. "Well, Shuichi. To think something like this would happen. Yuki-san sure is complex, that's for sure. But I think it's best if you leave him behind. How many times has he made you depressed?" he said. I had to agree with him there, but I still loved him. I don't even know the reason WHY I love him so much. "As for Sakuma-san, I got no idea what to do. Maybe you should ignore that. He is as complex as Yuki-san, though he doesn't show it often" he commented. I couldn't help but sigh. My life is just a bunch of bull-shit. What am I gonna do. "Hey! Shuichi! Cheer up!" said Hiro with a pat on my back. "It doesn't matter how this is. You are still the best vocalist in the world, and you're still my friend". I felt this warm feeling that I got whenever Hiro somehow always makes me feel better. I smiled. Hiro is just the best friend you could ever had. A lot of people never had friends like him, I'm one of the luckiest people alive. "And you always have Bad Luck, and it's fans. Never forget that" he said with a smile. I felt more energized to do work now, and was happy. But for some reason, I wasn't happy enough to jump around and do this and that with a lot of energy. I wonder why. I never knew how much these last couple of days could of affected me.   
  
Hiro's POV  
  
For the past 2 years, Bad Luck and Shuichi has changed a lot. Bad Luck had beaten Nittle Grasper in charts, concerts, and all sorts of things. We continued to do duets and collaborate songs and such. And we're still on a roll. We are on a almost every music magazine there is, and practically everyone is a fan. Whether they were young or old, they loved us. I am in heaven, almost. Shuichi, has changed drastically from before. Now, he is very quiet, comes to work EARLY. He always seems so sad. Sure, he smiles, but his eyes are always sad. Writing ballads aren't such a pain anymore , like they used to be. But still, his best songs are always those fast-paced songs. It seems that only when he's performing, he's back to normal, but when it's over, he's back to being all quiet again. The media doesn't seem to notice, just that we've become the best of the best. He's still funny, but in a more domesticated way. He cracks dirty jokes once in long while, but when he does it's worth it. He's still a great friend, but the break-up with Yuki left such hard effects. I really hope they aren't permanent. But he's been like this for 2 years, one would think that it is.  
"Hiro". I heard him say quietly. I miss his hyper rambling. He never seems to raise his voice. Ever. "Eh? What?" I answered. He smiled at me gently, and implied, "You want to go to the park with me?". Oh no. The exact same park where he met Yuki. I really hope this doesn't dig up anything that's already buried up. "Sure" "Great" he said softly with a smile. I really miss the old him.  
  
I looked at him as he looked over the water underneath the bridge. He looked so peaceful like that. The blue of the water was being reflected in his eyes. Whenever the water rippled, the blue in his eyes would do the same. "Ne, Shuichi, what song do you think would be good for the next single". He didn't reply to me. He obviously wasn't thinking about that now. "Hiro, if something was to happen to me, where would you get another vocalist?" he said quietly. WHAT?! What did he mean by that?! "Well, I hope we never have to some to that. But if it would come, NG has a list of people who are talented and ready to replace somebody. They say they have some really good people in there, just never had the chance" I said, which was my thoughts. He smiled and said, "That's good. They must have tons of talented people in there". He turned to me with a smile on his face. "Well, it's kind of late. I think we should go home now". I looked at my watch. 7 o' clock. "Yeah, it is getting late. So, see ya!" I said. But he didn't move. "Huh? Aren't you going home". He smiled and said, "No, I'd like to stay here for just a little bit more. I'll leave in a little bit". Something wasn't right about this, but I nodded good-bye to him, and he smiled back and waved. I hope he goes home soon. Nighttime can be dangerous.  
  
Shuichi's POV  
  
I looked back to the water, seeing it ripple when my tears fell on it's surface. That's going to be the last time I see him. He is such a great friend. I don't want him to cry for me when after this is all done. I don't want anyone to cry because of me, because why should they. My life is bitterly sweet. I have the best friends and career that most people could dream of. That is the sweet part. But here's the bitter, bitter part. Called Yuki Eiri. After all of this time, I still loved him. I dated other girls, tried medication, nothing. I still loved him. What crazy force was it that kept me loving him. I lost my train of thoughts when I heard a leaf crackle. I turned around, ready to see kidnappers or assassins or something, because I HAVE been abducted before, but none of them worked. My eyes widened when I saw who it was. Yuki.  
  
Yuki's POV  
  
To think of all places we'd meet, it'd be here. I didn't say anything, for I didn't feel like it, and I wanted to see how he'd react. He smiled and said, "Oh, long time to see Eiri-san. How have you been?". Ok, what did he just say?! He just said "Eiri-san", two, he just says long time no see like it's just some normal thing. Three, he didn't do anything hyper or strange. "Yes true, it was 2 years I think. I'm doing alright, and you?" I answered. He chuckled and said, "I'm doing great. I finally beat Nittle Grasper in the charts! We're doing great. And guess what? Fujisaki-kun got a girlfriend!" he said with a smile. But it wasn't right. That smile wasn't his kind of actual smile, he was faking it. "Well, I wonder how Seguchi is feeling now. Heh, so that keyboardist of yours is getting a bit more mature here are we?" I said with a snicker. I wonder how long we can keep playing like this. I don't think for long. He is so different. Too different, I don't like it.  
  
Shuichi's POV  
  
I so much wanted to glare at him and yell, but I can't, it would be "immature". Instead, I mimicked Seguchi's smile when he's in a meeting with some new people. He didn't like them, but he kept the smile on anyway, that's what's happening now. "So why were you here, since you got work to do. Don't you have a new single coming out?" he inquired. I flinched. He shouldn't talk about new singles, and he should know why. The time the break-up happened when a single was coming out. I should hate that time, but it hit number one as soon as it came out. But still. "You shouldn't talk about such things. They bring up bad things Eiri-san" I said flatly. Just say what I think, nothing bad would be made out of it, it wouldn't hurt, and if it did, I won't feel it after a few hours. I won't feel it at all. He just snickered. I wanted to strangle him so much. Almost, almost. Though I don't understand why, through the whole entire 2 years, I still missed him. Wrong word, I still loved him. Every night I try to convince myself I don't, but I just end up crying myself to sleep. I missed him, I said to myself, the first thing I would do if I met him again is try to fix it. But now the time has actually come, I want anything but that to happen. I wanted to leave this behind me once and for all, but I can't. I'm ashamed of myself, though I know he will hurt me, and that he hates me, I still want to kiss him, be with him, everything, but it's wrong. I've dated other girls over the time, but they never had that connection with them. Some were really nice, and fun to talk to, and he is even still friends with some of them. But they could only be friends, nothing more. "I see you've grown a back-bone overtime" he said amused. "I wonder how long you can keep that back-bone up while talking to me" he said coldly. "You know we have to talk about it sometime". I don't want to talk about it! If I had left with Hiro and gone there myself, this wouldn't of happened. I didn't reply. The only sound was the wind blowing. I don't know how much time had passed, maybe only ten minutes, maybe half an hour, I don't know, but I didn't want to answer him. Before I knew it, he had swiftly walked a good deal close to me. Among something else. He had his lips pressed against mine. I stood there frozen, what was he doing?! I felt my eyes start to water, but I didn't feel anything but surprise. He didn't make any other moves, waiting to see if I didn't want this. This feels so right, but I know it's not. Life is tricking me again. But it won't matter. This last time. This is the last time. And I'm serious. I shut my eyes and pressed my lips harder against his. Tears were running down my cheeks and he pushed me up against a wall. The last time.  
  
  
The lights of the cars on the street were a big blur from high up here, but it looked beautiful. But beautiful things can be very ugly too. I was on top of a 5-story building, a place where our next concert was going to be held. Too bad I'm never going to see what's inside it, people say it's magnificent in there.I haven't seen anybody since that day in the park. It had been three days since the incident with Yuki. After he kissed me, we settled it, we simply said we don't love each other and it was settled. But still, life doesn't have that much meaning to me anymore. Even though I said that I didn't love him, it wasn't true, it was hard for me to say it, but that's the only way it could be settled. But this isn't a big deal. I have no one to cry for me. I should stop stalling and get it over with. It'll be easy that way. I slowly put my leg over the rail and soon both of my legs were standing outside of the rail. There's only one thing left to do, let go. I slowly felt the metal slip out of my grasp and felt myself slowly being pulled down by the powers of gravity. Gravity is cruel but helpful in ways, it can kill a person, but that's it I guess. I felt momentum building as I moved faster down. But I haven't even moved past one story yet. Damn. I suddenly saw flashes of him, of Yuki, the park, the elevator, him in the crowd, everything down to very last detail. I felt something wet splash on my face. I was crying again. I still loved him. The fact was going to kill me. If not, something else will. The blur of lights became clearer and clearer, until the last thing I saw was bright lights of a car as it ran me over, before it turned red, then to black. I did it, I had committed suicide.  
  
Yuki's POV  
  
Panic struck as I ran over something in the road. I rushed out of the car to see what it was. A crowd was already assembling as I got out, but they made room for me since I ran the person over. The person was buried under other things, was covered in blood. What kind of idiot would jump off a FIVE story building. I rushed to brush the debris off the person. I froze when I uncovered the body. No……it can't be, it isn't! I won't believe it. But it had happened, the pink hair was stained with blood, and wounds and blood all over his frail body. "Shuichi! Shuichi! Come on! Wake up!" I cried, tears running over my face. No, not like this, no way. He would never do this, never! He slowly opened his blue, blood covered eyes, turning them a dark shade of purple. He smiled. He heartbeats were so far apart. He was hardly alive. "Yuki..ne…isn't it funny how…I met you in my last moments of life…when I figure out…that I love you" he smiled. "Now…I can tell you that…I love you Yuki, with all my soul.." he said softly with that angelic voice of his before kissing me softly on the lips. I froze as I tasted the sweet blood on his lips. They slowly lost their warmth, and he collapsed with a smile on his face. I heard the crowd behind me scream out madly, trying to deny that he was dead. He didn't deserve to die, he is the last person on the damned earth who deserves to die. Oh my god, he didn't know how much I loved him. He was perfect in every way there was, so innocent, made me have something to look forward to in life. Though I was crying, I wasn't screaming out like the crowd, but I was inside. It hurts…my world is gone now……  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wah!!! I'm sorry!! I'm really sorry! I don't wanna kill him There's more coming, this is still a Yuki and Shuichi fic. Though you have an original character (not me, I hate it when people do that), it's still Yuki and Shu, don't worry, I got something up my sleeve -grin- 


	2. Part 2

Hi! It's me again! Don't like? WAH!! Meanie! Anyway, since some time passed in this chapter, I just wanted to let you know of Yuki's and Shuichi's age. Shuichi, is 19. -shock- surprise surprise. While Yuki is 22 -shock- surprise surprise. Just kidding, anyway, ignore the girl that comes in this chapter, Yuki's still with Shuichi, don't worry! She's just to help Yuki get over it, kinda. I hate original characters any who. Oh yea, to see what's in my sleeve, I'll give a hint. I like MA~~~~GIC. -hint- So enjoy the rest!!   
  
Yuki's POV  
  
It's been 4 years since Shuichi's death. After the incident, I went back home alone, which is something I'm not used to. I'm right now 26. And the angelic idiot would have turned into an adult and be 23. The doctors of Kyoto also seemed in denial at the time, because they rushed him to the hospital to see if there was another reason why he died, like poison or something. They didn't want to believe he had committed suicide. Bad Luck has changed too. They didn't want to continue on without him, and putting someone else in his place would be like trying to say you wish he died, which absolutely so one wanted, except maybe ASK. The media had been completely saddened about the fact, especially the way he died, how they were on the top of the world, etc. I've seen a lot of girls crying out on the streets thinking about it. They were hurt of course, but not as much as me. But I've learned something from it I guess, now I try to be less cold to people, and more eager to cooperate. I haven't moved any of the stuff in his room, because to me it's like digging up a coffin, and throwing it away somewhere. I suppose it's all for the best, but I still think about that idiotic angel. He was beautiful, sexy, all in some innocent way. He was just had this spirit which I thought could never die down, no matter what the cause. But I guess it had died without me knowing it.   
  
I strolled around the sidewalk, just coming out of a interview, and out to go get something to eat. I hadn't really smoked just because I liked it, like I used to, but I did when I was stressed about something. The same applies to alcohol. The idiot would want me to. I felt a gust of air, then my head rushed when I was pushed down to the floor hard. I held my head and rubbed it, trying to make the pain lessen. I heard a moan ahead of me. I got up to see the person I had hit. She had been sprawled out on the floor, her hair and skirt had all been fanned around her. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Are you ok Miss?" She blinked, trying to focus her eyes. I studied her while she tried to come back to her senses. She had long dark purple hair, and interestingly, a pair of bright green eyes, Which is unusual because the shade of the green, but no unattractively so. It's just unique to me. She wasn't that tall, maybe a head shorter than me, and was wearing a white shirt, with a blue vest over it, and a blue skirt slightly above her knees. "Yeah, I'm ok. Are you ok? I hit you kind of hard. I'm so sorry, I was just in a rush to go somewhere and I wasn't looking where I was going" she said. I shook my head, "No, it's alright. I also should have been paying attention. Well, why were you in such a rush?". She looked a little shocked, and then she replied sheepishly, "Well, I'm a announcer, you know like people that announce stuff at like concerts, sport games, etc. Well, you see, this person keeps getting me to get jobs, but he's REALLY scary…he freaks me out…so I want to get away from him as soon as possible. Oh, I'm sorry to bother you like this, first I bump into you, and then I start blabbering away like am idiot.". "No, it's quite alright. Would you like to have lunch with me?" I asked. She seemed nice. Or so she seemed. She looked a bit shocked, but replied, "Oh, thanks. I would like to have company. I don't live with anyone, and since I just came here and everything". So I went off to talk her off to a small café that I've taken a liking to.   
  
After the waiter took our menus, we went on to do a little chit-chat. "So, may you first at least tell me what your name is Miss?" I asked. She seemed to me was a sort of blush before answering, "Natsumi Sakuragi. And yours is…"she said. "Yuki Eiri" I said, without much tone. "Oh! So You are that novelist my friend was talking about. She is just in love with your work. I've read a couple of them, they are so sweet!" she exclaimed. "Thank you for your compliment Miss Natsumi." I said. "Oh, yeah, you said something about just moving here? "Oh, yeah. I just got here from Kyoto. I'm not going to be staying here long. I'm just looking for a little place for right now." she answered happily. She seemed excited to be here. "Have you done any jobs here before?" I asked. "Yup! I did mostly a lot of concerts here, since I have a loud voice, they said it would be appropriate for concerts and all". " I see" I said, just as our orders came.   
  
Natsumi (the girl)'s POV  
  
Though I was only was supposed to live here a short time, I ended up living here for about 7 months now. And I love it here. Correction : I love him. Yuki Eiri, is so perfect. I'm just so happy I bumped into him that day. But, one thing. I've asked him if he ever dated someone else before, then he acts all different. He just refuses to talk about it. It can't be that bad. I seriously doubt it. But now, I plan to find out about it. If it's that serious, he would more than likely keep a picture of her. I opened the door to his office, a place where he lets me go into, but prefers I don't go in there. So it's definatly in there. I opened up the first drawer to find pens, paper, labels, notes, and various office things. In the second drawer the same things. I was getting irritated. I opened all of the drawers. Nothing! What's with this. The only place left is his bedroom. He often wouldn't let me in there, but he said if I needed to get something, I can go in. And now, I need to get something. I knew it wasn't in his nightstand, for he only kept books and other things he might need in the night. I looked in his closet, the tops of it, and still found nothing. I opened one of his cabinets that sort of serve as dressers/cabinets of random things he needed to organize. The top drawers were his clothes, and I didn't plan to go there. I opened the lower compartments, and found random things, souvenirs, some cute little things, stuffed animals, lighters, etc. I decided to pick up his lighter, since he didn't smoke a lot, but wanted to look at it anyway. It seemed expensive, it being made of platinum, or silver maybe. On the other side, was a sticker. The border was pink, and a dog and sheep were hanging by the sides of it. I saw Yuki, but I gasped when I saw the other person Yuki was with. The fact that he appeared to be male and he had PINK hair, which I found somehow not disturbing, but for a guy? And for some reason, shock shook my body, I shook, a lot. At first, it was just my body shaking, but then, I realized that other things were shaking, the beds, the tables, paintings, everything. It took my brain a while to register it while it's in panic. I wasn't capable to create such things, I know I am shaking, but to make everything else shake? Then it hit me, literally. As a book fell off the shelf and hit me, I realized it, it's an earthquake. I know Tokyo has many earthquakes, but not NOW. I panicked, and ran for the door. Unfortunately, I was on the other side of the room, completely across from the door. I couldn't even keep my balance as the house shook crazily. But my mind was the same way. Why did I feel so, so, shaken by this person? I don't even know who they are, or what relation he was with Yuki. But as I got closer to the door, I felt so strange. At one point, I had completely forgotten everything, who's house was I in, where is this earthquake happening? Just as soon as it came, it went. And now I was fussing with a bunch of memories I don't even think I remember doing. I was trying to organize them, thinking about them. All of this happening in my head, was happening so fast, I had barely reached halfway to the door. Seeing that the door would get me soon, I ran faster, but I piece of the building had gotten me first. I saw those memories that seem familiar to me, but I know they aren't mine. Just as I figured out everything, I felt something crush into my side, fell to the ground, and the last sound I heard, was the sound of objects crushing into my body.   
  
  
  
  
Yuki's POV  
  
I rushed to Natsumi's room. Those damn nurses finally let me visit her. At the time of the earthquake, I was at NG studios, a place that was quite safe during such things, for it's a expensive building. The earthquake hit a scale of eight or nine in the mercalli scale. The structure of our house was alright, but many heavy objects had fallen off. Natsumi shouldn't have been in my room, my room had so many bookcases, desks, heavy furniture etc. I knew I should of just told her about Shuichi, but I couldn't bring myself to it. He was one of the major reasons I fell in love with her. She had Shuichi's zest for life, but in a more quiet way. But I wasn't sure I was really in love with her. I never actually got over Shuichi's death. Never. I had even tried dating girls before Natsumi, but they all never got me over him. I still pain about it. After all of these years. I've written about these situations before in my books, and I thought that was utterly stupid. I thought "Just get over him. There's other people". I never thought of it as a difficult thing, but now, it's seems impossible to not think about him. I don't want to forget about him, but I know I have to. Form he's not coming back, so I should stop grieving. But it's so hard. I stopped as I had got to her room. I opened it slowly, hearing it creak slowly. I stepped in and closed the door quietly behind me. I wasn't sure if she was asleep or awake, they didn't tell me. She appeared to be sleeping, her eyes were closed. She looked so, different. Not just her appearance, but her presence. It's hasn't really changed, but it's different. I saw her eyes open, she blinked a couple times. Then turned to look at me. At first she seemed sort of shocked I was there, calmed herself, but didn't say anything. "Natsumi? Are you ok?" I asked as softly as I could, she seemed like she didn't want to see me here. She again got a shocked expression, but turned her head to the pillows, but said softly, "Yeah, I'm fine". "Natsumi?" She's acting strange. Since I always put out my feelings better in actions then in words, I loved closer and brushed my lips against hers. My hand was   
Moving through her smooth purple hair. I felt the nape of her neck as I trailed won her hair. I stopped. I felt a sort of break in her hair. No, that's not a right way to say it, The hair seemed to slightly tilt in, then the hair came back up. There's was only reason for this. I slowly moved my fingers to where the break was, and pulled. I saw the purple of her hair slowly melt away and slowly blend into……………pink. I slipped the purple hair off, and looked at it in my hand. A wig. I looked back at her, wrong, him. I stood there in shock. Green eyes blinked at me, then started to water. Green?! I thought it was blue…..contacts. I stood there in confusion and with those fake green eyes staring at me.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Surprise! If you don't know who the person really is even though I SAID that the hair was pink, it's the one and only Shu-chan! I'll explain everything in the next chapter. PLEASE give me some feedback, onegai? I know it's stupid, but please? -watery eyes-. Anyway, see ya later in the next chapters! 


	3. Part 3

-watery eyes- THANKIES FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!!!!!!!!!! =^.^= Well, I told you I like magic -squiggles around- Heh, it turned out shorter than I thought, the story must stink -sweatdrop- .Okee doke, I'll stop talking and, oh right…. I don't own Gravitation or any of it's characters. It belongs to Maki Murakami -bows- . I mentioned this already, please don't sue me!!! Ok, NOW, I'll shut up. Enjoy the rest minna!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuki's POV  
  
"What the hell is going on here!" I demanded of the doctor. I didn't get this! All this time, 7 months, I didn't even suspect it! But still, I wasn't even sure if it was him. The doctor calmly pushed a loose strand of hair out of the way, I twitched in annoyance. "Please, calm down. Alright let me explain. From the information from the local hospital in Kyoto, they did have one patient, that had gotten a severe case of amnesia. Not the usual kind that lasts only a couple days, but the kind by which you might keep it forever." the doctor said flatly. "Amnesia?! How could he get amnesia if he was dead?!" I inquired. How could he of survived that fall?! The doctor seemed to look at me at some sort of nuisance, but nonetheless answered, "Well, it's one of those things like when a person gets shot by lightning 50 times, and never dies. Same case. Now, but after he was taken in, he had gotten in a coma. That lasted only a few days of course, but when he woke up, he had forgotten everything. But one day, he wasn't there. The doctors supposed he felt fine, and left without signing out. Of course they weren't happy about that, but that is allowed in that hospital over there. Such crazy rules they have" the doctor tsked. "Wait! What about the funeral?" I asked. I still didn't understand. Why didn't the news reach us? "There was no grave. Didn't you know?" the she said as she raised an eyebrow. "No, not at all." I muttered. Why didn't I check? Wait, now I remember. None of us wanted to check, we all just let it be, it would hurt to much to look at his grave. We were so stupid! No…something kept pecking at my mind, I could quite catch it. No! Ryuuichi checked! Why didn't he tell me. He knew I was suffering! "Thank you" I mumbled through gritted teeth. I would take care of that later, I have another matter to attend to. A matter with pink hair and blue eyes.  
  
Shuichi's POV  
  
I lay there in bed, the white sunlight streaming through the windows. It was bright, almost too bright. I had so many things in my head, I tried to think about JUST one. I remembered everything, from falling down, to when I was that girl, to the earthquake. I knew everything, like I was watching it like a film. I knew what was happening, but wasn't part of it, or I didn't feel it. I even knew that girls feelings when she saw the sticker of Yuki and me. She obviously was surprised to see Yuki with a man. But, I haven't gotten my memory back because of that, I think that along with the earthquake. I couldn't think any farther when the door to my room was slammed open. I didn't bother to look up, I already knew who it was. Silence answered me. I heard the door softly click closed. I heard the soft tapping come closer, and stop right by me. Through all of my restrains, I looked up. Just like I had thought, his eyes had mainly 2 emotions, anger and confusion. But all he said was, "Pack your things, I'm taking you out of here". I slipped out of bed, not mentioning a word. I went to the bathroom and changed back to my regular clothes, the ones without a skirt. I was hesitant to leave the room. Just outside would be Yuki, and there was two things he could do to me, one, kill me, and two, kill me. But also, if I chicken out, and don't come out, he would get more mad. So I took a breath, not too loud or else he would hear me, and opened the door, and shut it behind me. He simply stood there with my suitcase, calm, seeming as if I did nothing wrong. "Let's go" he said flatly. That's good, no anger. No wait, that's bad actually. Once we get back, I'll be gone. Well, not if I hadn't been gone already. I had still remembered when I was falling, that I realized that I still loved him, no matter what thing he did. But that would be the last thing I tell him. I tried to walk steady, with a rhythm, but I walked awkwardly beside him. When we got to the front desk, he signed the papers saying that I was out of the hospital. God, how long can I stand this?! Even walking is hard for me now. We approached the same expensive, imported black car that Yuki owned. He opened the passengers seat door for me. More worse. He was being polite. I remember this saying Yuki had said to me before, I will be polite to a person before they die, that way, they can be treated kindly in their last minutes of living. I'm am so dead. I slipped into the leather seat that I am so acquainted with. He came in, and started to the long drive home. The drive was long, too long. It seemed like a entire year had passed by the time we arrived home. I slowly moved out of the car and moved towards the main entrance. Yuki walked past me as he put the key in and pushed it open. I put my suitcase by the door, and sat down on the red sofa. Before, it was more of a bright red, but now it seemed dulled, almost to the fact that it looked like the color of wine. He sat down across from me when he came back from the kitchen, and put two drinks down. It wasn't really dead-quiet like it was in the hospital, for there was the constant blaring of horns, but it seemed distant. "Well, since you know I'm not the type to pretend there is no problem when there is one, so I'll just get to the point. Can you explain yourself?" he said with a sort of tone, that wasn't flat, or showed any emotion. "Give me one thing in specific to answer, I don't know where to start" I said. It was true, I really didn't know where to start, so might as well say it. "Well, maybe explain why you dressed up as a girl" he said dryly." Even though you knew you had a males body" he added. "Well, it's funny what amnesia can do to you. When I woke up after my coma, I searched through myself. I found out that I had feelings for men, though I was a man myself. Therefore, I thought I was a girl that had maybe have been a test tube baby, or something had gone wrong when they were born. At the time it seemed logical, but once I look back on it, it's nothing more than a child trying to make up an excuse for how they feel. So, I left, thinking that I was simply in a hospital to see someone and had fallen asleep here. I can't believe that I actually believed that" I answered, not stopping, wanting to get it over with. Now I bet he thought I was more than an idiot. Probably far beyond that. But, when you have amnesia, you don't have a judgment. Whatever you think up is what's right. For you don't have that experience of wrong anymore, or at least don't remember it. He didn't reply immediately, just sat there and took a sip out of his drink. "Well, that's somewhat understandable. Now tell me why you didn't recognize any of the furniture?" I looked down. There was no way for me to keep talking and look steadily. "Everything looks so much different now. The walls used to be red, but now they are darker, sort of purple-black. Same thing with the furniture, though it's not necessarily always darker, but different." He didn't reply this time. I supposed he took that for there was no scowl on his face. The was no traffic noises now, and I didn't like it. The silence is killing me. I sensed Yuki look up. I felt forced to look up back at him. "Why did you try to kill yourself?" Fear and shock swarmed over my body. No, anything but that! Why did he have to ask that?! But I knew I had to answer it, for I saw something I would never see. Yuki hurt, so much by me. And he would get hurt more if I didn't answer it. I decided if he got more hurt or not. And I know I didn't want that, but the answer will also hurt him. But which one would hurt more. But then again, I also for some reason wanted to tell him why. It was one of those feelings you don't know why they are there. My body shook as I continued to look at him in the eye. You couldn't imagine how incredibly hard it was to know you had to look straight at him while telling him something like this. "I loved you so much, you were everything to me, my sole reason to look to in life. I would do anything for you, anything. You were the thing that held my life, if you went down, I would go down with you, but willingly. But, one thing I never thought about, is if your supporter didn't want to hold you up anymore, and leave you. However, you won't immediately die from it, but it eventually does, I tried going on without you, but it's just too hard. You can't really explain it, you only understand it when it's there. It keeps killing you until you wished it had killed you right there. So, like all those who don't think about all that could happen, I die, like all the others who have to follow their fate to death. The meeting with you in the park made me believe that even more. Furthermore, a question had risen towards me when that happened, why do you kiss me? You don't do it for you love me obviously, you kissed me in that elevator without even knowing me. I have totally forgotten what the meaning of it is. So, I'm going to ask you, you would have to know, you write about it". I shook more severely now, I didn't care he noticed I was. I had to look at him while he answered this, but he was thinking, for a long time. At first I thought he was sinking the words I just said to further thought, but then I realized he was thinking about my question. He took a sip out of his drink, then took a deep breath before answering. "Well, I'm not fully aware of my feelings until I do something. Like I didn't realize I was interested in you until that time in the elevator. I knew after the second time I had encountered you, I knew you weren't going to be just a person that was going to be there for only a week, but a person that would leave an impression on my life. But that was all I knew, not how in any way. So I guess I kissed you for my sub-conscious was telling me something. And I didn't regret that. But I do regret not understanding you. I simply didn't understand your innocence, for in my world, innocence is simply fake or seduction for something, which both I could easily sense. But you were innocent, without having any sort of imitation or wanting a object of mine. And I thought that was impossible, so I would look for the reason you appeared like this, to find none. So I thought you were so scheming, that I couldn't find out what was your reason, and got rid of you. At that time, it seemed to precise reason why you appeared like that, so innocent. But when I realized it that I was so stupidly wrong, is when I saw you cry after you heard of it. If you really wanted something from me, you wouldn't of cried, or you could of, but it wouldn't be real. But by that time, I had lost you, too far from my grasp. So I guess the meaning of a kiss is when a person feels comfortable towards another person, and shows affection, in that form. And it's true, I did feel comfortable with you, though you were loud, that actually didn't bother me as much as it looked. There are MANY, MANY, other people who were just as loud, or louder. Even when I kissed you to make you silence, I was comfortable. That's my answer". I nodded in reply, I understood that. "But there is one more thing" I said. "Are we going to fix this or not?". I saw him wince. There was no more liquid in his glass. Silence once again graced the house. I saw him smile. "Well, it seems that you are more willing to get right to the problem then I am. Well then, let's make some things sure first. Are you sure you want to start this relationship again?" It was my turn to be shaken with shock. Once again, I hadn't thought about it. Do I want to start this over? Do I have enough positive feelings towards him to fix this? What if I get hurt again, what if this happens all over again? My mind was running too fast, and I wasn't going to get anywhere like this, I've got to calm down. "W…well, I think I can start this over if I can be reassured that I won't get hurt. I think I have more reasons to live now, so I don't think that this would happen all over again. But…the one thing I'm not sure about is if I still have enough positive feelings towards you. I'm not sure…I can't decide" I stuttered. I really wasn't sure. I mean, after so much, I can't find my feelings anymore. It's completely lost. But what I mean is that I can't tell if it's good or bad. But I really didn't have that much time to think, for Yuki had already created a shadow over me. "Are you sure you can't decide?" he said leaning in to whisper that in my ear. I quirkily nodded. "Well, how do you feel like this?" he said softly. I couldn't reply for I had found that something was covering my lips.  
  
Yuki's POV  
  
I couldn't restrain myself any longer, and kissed him. I saw his eyes widen, but didn't object. Again, his scent graced me. I had parted his lips, and didn't want to go too fast for I might disturb him somehow. This brought me back to this memory.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I looked at him, and he looked back with fear in his eyes. One thought came across my mind as I stared at him. He's beautiful. One would think when directing a male as attractive, they would say handsome, but I don't think that's right, wrong actually. For handsome is for an appearance that's sort of…rugged? Or more of a style that's not graceful. But that's everything that's not him. He's beautiful, meaning he appears graceful and is easy on the eyes. But before I can ask myself why I thought that, my body had already done something, kiss him. But when I realized what I had just done, I didn't want to stop it. His lips tasted sweet, but not too much. But a more lightened sweet, and tinted with a taste that reminded me of wine.. His scent was also sweet, but soothingly so. I can't really describe it much, there aren't words I'm aware of that's like this. I heard him gasp, and tense, but slowly relax into it. But soon, the taste of his lips were intoxicating me, making me want more. It reminded me of drugs, one you get one hint of it, you want more. But even drugs didn't have this effect on me. Hearing him moan made me more wanting. The way he was looking wasn't helping either. With a blush across his face, he appeared even more beautiful, poisoning me further. He was so perfect…  
  
  
That is a memory I cherish, and now, I feel the same thing I felt before. I let him go, and he stood there against the wall, an unreadable expression on his face, and a blush once graced him. "Well, do you know now?" I asked. He blushed and admitted, "Well, maybe I do have enough feelings toward you, but we might have to make sure". I grinned, "Sure, let's double-check". I didn't let him reply, and pushed him down to the couch.   
  
  
  
I moved a strand of pink away from his eyes. He had fallen asleep, and looked so peaceful like that. We had settled it finally, and I hoped it would stay that way. But to do that, I had to stop being stubborn. But I can't completely change. Or maybe I can, but I can't be sure. Ah yes, that matter with that Ryuuichi. I have just the way to get back at him. I regretfully left Shuichi sleeping, and as quietly as I could, walked towards the living room. I picked up the phone, and I dialed a phone number that I actually don't dial a lot, but I will today. Three rings went until the person picked up. "Hello?". I grinned. Good, he's there. "Hey, Tatsuha. Yeah, it's me. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?".   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WAH!!!!!! That was so lame!! -bonks self on head- And such a stupid ending! ARGH I suck! Gomen minna!! -jumps off building- 


End file.
